


Exhausted

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Female Park Chanyeol, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun was exhausted but Chanyeol could make him even more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 25





	Exhausted

Eyes shaking to be closed, Chanyeol waited for her husband while breastfeeding her daughter. She was already getting sleepy and just wanted Baekhyun to come home for her to lie down. She worried about her husband and wanted to know why the delay was so bad, did an accident happen? He shook his head trying not to think about it.

Chanyeol looked at the sleeping daughter while still sucking her breast, she was so similar to Byun, the little eyes and the little spot on her face. She was too beautiful. Chanyeol was almost asleep when she heard her husband's voice. 

\- Hi my princesses. - He whispered softly, kissing his daughter's forehead and giving Chanyeol a peck.

\- Hi love, why did it take?

Baekhyun sat beside the woman and picked her up, placing her carefully on his lap for the sake of his daughter. He arranged for her to be comfortable.

-The boring meeting took hours and hours and when I left to come home the traffic was hell as it is the city center there.

He heard the woman moan softly and then looked at her strangely, Chanyeol put on his shirt again, covering her breasts with a little milk, got up from Baekhyun's lap and went towards his little princess's room. He carefully placed her in his crib and kissed her forehead. 

Chanyeol returned to the living room with her husband's eyes on her. She was wearing only her panties and a blouse, before only her panties. 

\- Why is my princess dressed like that?

\- I was missing you and missing your smell.

She sat on Baekhyun's thighs, feeling him squeeze his ass tightly. Chanyeol gasped a little and put her arms around her husband's neck. 

\- Um, you smell good love. - He heard the woman moan softly when he moved his mouth to her left breast, sucking hard over the shirt, feeling the watery taste of milk. - Will you give milk to your baby?

\- If you want water too- AH! Calm B-Baek is still sensitive.

\- Sorry life, let me suck a little bit here.

He took his hands off the woman's ass, going to the buttons of the shirt, slowly opening the two buttons that were preventing him from seeing her full and beautiful breasts, when he managed to open his hands again to his wife's buttocks and held them with pleasure, squeezing lightly listening a loud moan from the woman. He felt his cock throbbing all the time in his pants, Chanyeol held his hair when he put the nipple in his mouth, sucked sometimes hard and sometimes slow listening to his wife's moans. She was rocking slowly in her lap and was already able to feel her husband's glans in her pussy. Baekhyun took the shirt off her body, leaving her only in her panties. 

With his face on fire, Chanyeol quickly got up from Byun's lap, taking off his soaked panties and throwing them towards him, which he soon took and put in his pocket. She returned to sit on Baekhyun's thighs and shivered when she felt her clitoris contract when she felt his hard cock even inside her husband's pants. 

\- Slow or fast?

Baekhyun asked putting his fingers on the woman's clitoris, passing the digits slowly over the big lips feeling her twitch and tremble in his lap. He threatened to stick a finger in but stopped waiting for a response from the younger Byun.

\- Q-quick please. 

He started by slowly massaging Chanyeol's clitoris, who just tried to moan softly so as not to wake her daughter. When Baekhyun stuck two fingers right into her pussy, he couldn't contain his scream and shook himself. Now he would slow it down just to provoke the woman and see her desperately wiggling on his fingers.

\- Love, you’re horny, you’re shaking with so little. 

She leaned her head on Baekhyun's shoulder and took a deep breath, held her husband's soft, fragrant hair in her hand, feeling her pussy contract with her husband's fingers inside. 

\- Just go, Baekhyun, I still want to feel your dick. 

Baekhyun shivered with the woman's sly and bossy tone in his ear and soon started to move his fingers strongly inside the woman. She let go of her messy hair and hugged him by the neck, biting her lips to moan softly, Baekhyun increased the speed of her fingers when she started to roll them quickly. 

He heard the woman sigh and groan his name over and over, until with a loud groan he felt the woman's joy wetting his entire hand. He moved his fingers a few times feeling her contract her pussy. 

\- F-for Baek, you're sensitive AH! You bastard. 

Baekhyun took his fingers out of his wife and brushed her clit, listening to her moaning and watching the chain that formed every time he touched her pussy and pushed her away, he did it repeatedly until Chanyeol hit her arm complaining about the sensitivity then stopped nudge there as much as he wanted and put it in his own mouth, sucking his fingers. 

\- Hot as always, now it's my turn. 

Baekhyun quickly unbuttoned his pants, taking only the member out. 

\- He is still beautiful, Baek, I wanted to suck you so bad but the pussy is flashing on your dick so just put it. 

Baekhyun held tightly on the woman's waist and with the other hand masturbated the member a little while watching the pre-cum come out and guided the cock into her pussy, Chanyeol moaned only with her husband's head entering her, the lips of her vagina they were already swollen and any contact already made her moan. Baekhyun slowly pushed his penis against his wife's vagina and soon let out a moan when he was inside, he felt the woman's pussy squeeze his member all the time. 

He waited a little bit and then started to get in, strong and fast as he knew she liked it, he took his wife's waist and looked at her, sweat running down his beautiful and fragrant skin, he saw his full breasts jumping feeling like he wanted to suck them again , felt Chanyeol's lips against his and then returned the woman's warm kiss, Chanyeol stopped several times to moan when Baekhyun hit his G-spot. 

Byun put his mouth on the woman's neck, sucking and nibbling, wanting to leave marks to see that she had someone. 

\- B-baek AH! AH! AH! I'll go- AH!

He came hard on the member of Baekhyun who was already close to coming and increased the speed, having to hold the woman's legs in order not to close. 

\- S-sensitive b-bae. 

\- II know, love, it's just for me to come. I'm almost there. 

He released her legs and tugged her, holding her even closer to her body, her legs were squeezing her waist, her nose touched Chanyeol's neck, smelling the delicious smell coming from her, the nipples brushed her chest making a moan. a little taller, he held her waist and started to get stronger feeling her pussy contract more and listening to the woman loosen several ´´ah baekhyun´´ in a row, until he came hard inside her and put some more to prolong the orgasm. 

\- Fucking hot. - He hit his wife's butt listening to her laugh. - Want to take a shower?

\- I want to, but before I go to take the medicine we already have a daughter, another one still does not. 

\- Sorry love, at the time of lust I couldn't remember. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun and he immediately reciprocated, hugging the woman's waist. He put his nose on Chanyeol's neck and sniffed it, leaving wet kisses all over his wife's skin, feeling Byun tugging at her hair and pressing it against her body.

\- I love you beautiful.

\- I love you too, yummy. - She kissed her husband's fragrant hair.

\- You look really sweet, kitty. - He groped Chanyeol's body, feeling every curve, pinching the fat she had on her hip, he loved to squeeze and feel his wife's body. He loved her body and especially her.

\- Let's go as soon as I want to shower, love. I can smell it but you don't, it smells like work and smells like sex. Come on, let's go.

She tapped him on the shoulder and got up from her husband's lap. Baekhyun quickly tucked his limb into his pants and got up running, hitting his wife's buttock, hearing a woman moan.

\- Motherfucker! What a fright, asshole.

\- Sorry love could not miss the opportunity.

He hugged the woman from behind and walked. Baekhyun stopped in front of his daughter's door, still holding his wife in his arms.

\- Let me just kiss her good night, angel.

Chanyeol nodded, smiling, she was too much in love with that man. The passionate way that Baekhyun looked at little Hyunsoo was to fall in love. He laughed softly when he saw the man talking to the baby, he was not the most perfect man in the world but he was the perfect man for you, your Baekhyun.

Byun left a kiss on his daughter's forehead and walked over to Chanyeol smiling big, he knew he was the luckiest man in the world, just because he's with that woman.

\- I love you very much, Chanyeol.


End file.
